


(sanft) peril

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, NB Byleth, Other, Post-Timeskip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A moment outdoors of dismay and endearment.(Based on the fifth prompt from Edeleth Week 2019, identical to Chapter Five of "Untitled Drabbles for Edeleth Week 2019", and different in format)





	(sanft) peril

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: assistance | first kiss | insomnia

Byleth found her curled up on the roof. The storm rippling off her drew them near.

But from candlelit bedroom to twilit shroud, they stumbled. They nearly crumpled onto the tiles, if not for Edelgard reaching for their flailing hands. 

Both hung tight: Byleth, lying braced against the roof; Edelgard, leaning one moment from plunging below.

With the turn of their wrists, she returned in a slow arc. Her breath shook as she rested on their chest, hands running through ruffled hair, lips parting under soft, somnolent fingers. 

She wanted so much, only feared deserving so little.

Them, too.

Two.

//


End file.
